dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Volcanic Caverns
The Volcanic Caverns is a geographic region somewhere within the Utraean Peninsula, the multiplayer world in Dungeon Siege. Overview The Caverns are reachable only by magical platforms from the Eastern Island and the Lost Pyramids. Difficult to find and even more difficult to pass through, the most evil and dangerous endgame content is pretty much all concentrated in here. Aptly called "Hades" in the internal files, the Volcanic Caverns is a hellhole of free-flowing lava and deep chasms. A miasmic red-orange haze permeates the entire realm. Explorers are obliged to hold to the natural rock bridges, cliff ledges, and tunnels, even if that puts them in contact with the inhabitants. The reasons to visit the Volcanic Caverns are their haunting beauty, of a kind nothing like anything on the world's surface, and the prospect for lots, and lots, of combat experience. Map Inhabitants During, or perhaps after, the assembly of the Eight Stones of Utrae, the Volcanic Caverns were discovered to be a hotbed of Maljin activity, as well as a home to Drakes and various sorts of terrible fire beasts. Peninsula adventurers also noted the presence of ruined structures sinking into the planet with their undead guardians, such as Wraiths, that were most likely of ancient Utraean origin. Deep in the Cavern bowels adventurers also stumbled upon a lone human, Loern Ignus, a geologist. This most remote of all NPCs had top-of-the-line equipment in his wagon and was willing to trade. In spite of the powerful monsters residing in the Caverns, no secret evil overlord or quest-related treasure was found. The following is a full list of the types of foes encountered: ;Demons *Maljin Stalker *Maljin Phantom *Maljin Jolt *Kell *Toreck *Lava Horror *Lava Runner *Lava Mage *Lava Imp *Quadscale *Synged *Mucosa Predator *Mucosa Raider ;Drakes *Molten Steel Drake (Miniboss) *Molten Drake *Black Drake *Red Drake ;Elementals *Magma Beast (Miniboss) *Lava Beast *Lava Spirit ;Undead *Ghost *Wraith Warlock *Terror Wraith *Wraith Piercer *Dungeon Crawler Getting There The starting locations Elddim and Grescal have the most direct access to the Eastern Island and Volcanic Caverns, although this pushes the limits of the term "direct." ;From Elddim via the giant towers: #Head north into the Great Northern Forest (map) along the east bank of the river. #Follow the path & torches. Eventually they pass a domed entrance to Hovart's Folly atop a hill. #At the first bridge some time beyond that, go left (north) off the path without crossing. #Veer left/up one short incline and keep north. #A set of river branches just ahead has three bridges. Cross the rightmost (northeast) bridge and continue north along the bank. #The land inclines up to a small, densely-wooded area containing skeletons and mucosae. Head east-northeast through this area to reach the giant towers. #On the Eastern Island, just follow the paths around to reach the island's own, moderately-giant tower. Its magical lift enters the Caverns. ;From Grescal: #From Grescal, head for the mesa desert's cliff wall just west-northwest of town (map). The cliff wall comes to a corner. The pyramids are dead south of that. #A magical lift in the Lost Pyramid of the Dead connects with the Caverns. Gallery VolcanicCaverns1.jpg|Enchanted ruins and roadways resisting the downward pull of nature VolcanicCaverns.jpg|Regional map for the Volcanic Caverns Category:Locations in the Utraean Peninsula Category:Caves Category:Volcanic locations